Toonpet Castings
Since it's moved from DA, here is the cast listings to each series. Toonpet Series *Kermit-Danny Fenton/Phantom (DP) *Fozzie-Jonny 2x4 & Plank (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Gonzo-Julayla (SM/PPG OC) and Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPGs) (it's one or the other sometimes) *Miss Piggy-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) *Rizzo-Bloo (Fosters) *Electric Mayhem-The Homestar Runner Cast (minus King of Town, Poopsmith, & Homsar) *Swedish Chef-Homsar (Homestar Runner) *Sweetums-Grim (Billy & Mandy) *Sam the Eagle-General Grievous (Star Wars) *Rowlf-Charlie (ADGTH) *Scooter-Delete (Cyberchase) *Fozzie's mom-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Statler-Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Waldorf-Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew-Jumbaa Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *Beaker-Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Beauregard-Coop, Jamie and Kiva (Megas XLR) *Robin the Frog-Timmy Turner (FOP) *Lew Zealand-Gir (Zim) *Bean Bunny-Swiper the Fox (Dora) *Pops-Mr. Herriman & Madam Foster (Fosters) *Pepe the King Prawn-Greasy (WFRR) *Johnny-Maximus IQ (Atomic Betty) *Sal the Monkey-Minimus PU (Atomic Betty) *Clifford-Zim (with Gir as an extra) (Zim) *Renaldo/Bobo the Bear-Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) *Link Hogthrob-Zapp Brannigan (Futurama) *Mildred Huxtetter-Muriel Bagge (Courage) *George the Janitor-Eustace Bagge (Courage) *Hilda-Granny (Looney Tunes) *Uncle Deadly-Him (PPGs) *Julius Strangepork-Dr. Otto Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) *Blue Freckle-Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Behemoth-Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Wayne-The Prince (Snow White) *Wanda-Snow White (Snow White) *Nigel the Conductor-Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy (Mr. Men) *Shakey Sanchez-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Mahna Mahna-Wobuffet (Pokemon) *Snowths-Birdos (Mario) *Lubbock Lou-Fred Bedderherad (Country Bears) *Gramps-Zed Zoober (Country Bears) *Zeke-Zeke Bear (Country Bears) *Newsman-Kent Brockman (Simpsons) *Marvin Suggs-Panchito (3 Caballeros) *Lewis Kazagger-Buster Bunny (TTA) *Crazy Harry-Pom Pom (Homestar) *Penguins-Penguins of Madagascar & Pebble & the Penguin Penguins *Gladys the Cow-Ermintrude (Magical Roundabout) *Forgetful Jones-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *Jim Henson-Julayla (Authoress) *Waldo C. Graphic-??? *Howard Tubman-??? *Larry and Oliver-??? *Eugene (tuba player)-??? *Zippity Zap-??? *Bobby Benson-Jew Producer (Drawn Together) *Babies-Drawn Together Babies *Spamela Hamderson-XJ9/Jenny (MLAATR) *Miss Mousey-Samantha "Sam" Manson (DP) *Annie-Sue-Kim Possible *Barbershop Cactus Quartet-Cactuar (FF Series) *Prarie Dogs-Meerkats (Lion King) *Big Mean Carl-Taz (LT) *Fraggles in Bohemian Rhapsody-Chip n Dale *Bunnies in Bohemian Rhapsody-Foxes & Todd (Latter Fox & Hound) *Johnny Fiama's Mom-Max Sr. (Atomic Betty) & Kikyo (Atomic Betty OC) *Seymour the Elephant-Horton (Dr. Seuss) Setoome Street *Big Bird-Tails (with Cosmo as an extra) (Sonic) *Snuffleupagus-Rodent (Conker) *Bert-Squidward (Spongebob) *Ernie: Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob) *Oscar the Grouch-Over the Hedge gang (with Tiger as main) (Over the Hedge) *Grover-Bonkers (Bonkers) *Cookie Monster-Big the Cat (Sonic) *Two-Headed Monster-Devon & Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Elmo-Cream (with Cheese as an extra) (Sonic) *Radar-Pooh & Friends (minus Rabbit) (Pooh) *Count von Count-Manic (Sonic) *Herry Monster-Freakazoid *Honkers-Tweedles (Alice) *Zoe-Olivia (Great Mouse Detective) *Prairie Dawn-Cadpig, Rolly, & Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Telly Monster-Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Sherlock Hemlock-Sherlock Holmes (Tom & Jerry) *Guy Smiley-??? *Barkley-Muttski (Sonic) *Linda-Grandma Rosie (Sonic) *Luis-Rotor (Sonic) *Susan-Sally (Sonic) *Maria-Marine (Sonic) *Bob-Rabbit (Pooh) *Gordon-Sonic (Sonic) *Olivia-Sonia (Cosmo for Follow That Fox) (Both Sonic) *Willy-Uncle Chuck (Sonic) Ratgles *Doc-Eustace & Muriel (Courage) *Sprocket the Dog-Courage (Courage) *Gobo-Remy (Ratatouille) *Wembley-Jenny (NIMH) *Red-Gadget (CDRR) *Mokey-Emile (Ratatouille) *Boober-Timothy (NIMH) *Uncle Traveling Matt-Django (Ratatouille) Toonpet Show Guests *George Burns-Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Linda Carter-Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Bernadette Peters-Rita (Animaniacs) *Christopher Reeve-Superman (DC Comics) *Sandy Duncan–Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Peter Ustinov-Old Major (Animal Farm; 1999 Version) *Harvey Korman–The Great Gazoo (The Flintstones) *Vincent Price–Vincent Van Ghoul (13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) *Phyllis Diller–Queen Ant (A Bug’s Life) *Neil Patrick Harris-Blowhole (Penguins of Madagascar) *UPDATE: John Denver- (More to Come) Comics (Coming Soon) Toon Classic Theater *Wolf-Sheriff of Nottingham *Elvises-YRP (FFX2/KH) *Sheep-Ponies (My Little Pony) *Norman-Grogar (My Little Pony) *Loyal Royal Adviser-Squidward (Spongebob) *Andy-Ray-Ray (Juniper Lee) *Randy-Dennis (Juniper Lee) *Papa Pig-Michael (Juniper Lee) *Montague-Wilt (Fosters) *Yolanda Rat-Eduardo & Coco (Fosters) *Banker-Pete (Disney) *Lawman-Grievous (Star Wars) Toonpet Babies *Nanny-Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales) *Skeeter-Buzz (Cyberchase) The Toonpet Movie *Doc Hopper-Freakshow (DP) *Max-Richie & Sparky (Pokemon) *Frog Killer-Skulker (DP) *Sailor-Stickybeard (KND) *Bartender *Lumberjack *Gate Guard *One Eyed Midget *Waiter *Cowboy *Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy-Mr. Garrison & Mr. Hat (South Park) *Mad Man Mooney-Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, Frankie, and Mac (Fosters) *Professor Krassman-The Hacker (Cyberchase) *Bernie the Agent-Wes Weasely (Sonic) *Woman at the El Sleezo-Cree (KND) *Myth-Mysty (Pokemon) *Lew Lord's secretary *Balloon Salesman-Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000) *Lew Lord-Ozu (Kappa Mikey) *El Sleezo Owner-Mr. Boss (KND) *Beauty Contest Compere-??? *Insolent Waiter-Felix the Cat *Ice Cream Vendor-??? *El Sleezo Tough-Alan Matthews (JusSonic's OC) *El Sleezo Pianist-Schroder (Peanuts) *Arnie the Alligator-Vector (Sonic) Great Toon Caper *Nickey Holiday-Vlad Plasmus (DP) *Lady Holiday-Trixie Tang (FOP) *Marla, Carla, & Darla-The Powerpunk Girls (PPGs) *Neville-King Harold (Shrek) *Man by Pond-Toadsworth (Mario) *Truck Driver-Prince John & Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Mike Tarkanian-Mr. Boss (KND) *Security Guard-??? *Dorcas-Queen Lillian (Shrek) *Man in Park-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Maitre D'-??? *Prison Guard-Officer Jenny (Pokemon) *Bus Conductor-??? *Tramp-??? *Street Dancer-??? *Models-Nina (Lazlo), Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminum Siren (Sailor Moon) Toons Take Manhattan *Jenny-Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Pete-Kaz & Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Ronnie Crawford-Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *College Student *College Student *Mr. Price's Secretary *Woman in Price's Office *First Cop *Second Cop *Screaming Woman *Customer in Pete's *Train Conductor *Elevator Passenger *Elevator Passenger *Elevator Passenger *Elevator Passenger *Elevator Passenger *Elevator Passenger *Man in Winesop's Office *Man in Winesop's Office *Construction Worker *Construction Worker *Mr. Wrightson *Customer in Pete's *Customer in Pete's *Bingo Caller *Aquacade Announcer *Woman in Bleachers *Maitre d' at Sardi's *Customers at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Customer at Sardi's *Thief in Central Park-Snake (Simpsons) *Cop in Central Park-Officer Jenny (Pokemon) *The Minister-Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Bernard Crawford-Giovanni (Pokemon) *Mr. Skeffington *Martin Price *Roller Skater *Doctor-Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Eileen-Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons) *Cop *Liza Minnelli *Customer at Pete's *Leonard Winesop's Receptionist *Ed Koch *Leonard Winesop-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Vincent Sardi-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) Sestoome Street Presents: Follow That Fox *Sam Sleaze-Jessie & Meowth (Pokemon) *Sid Sleaze-James (Pokemon) *Ruthie-Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Floyd-Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Boy with apple-Johnny & Plank (EEnE) *Rescue Boy-Diego (Dora) *Rescue Girl-Dora (Dora) *Kid at map-Lumpy (Pooh) *Tanya-Roo (Pooh) *Airline Announcer-Marzipan (Homestar) *Grouch Cook-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Grouch Waitress-Rika (Digimon) *State Trooper-Mr. Candy (Camp Candy) *Newscaster-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) *Truck Driver-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPGs) & Julayla (OC) *Miss Finch-Queen Beryl *Mommy Dodo-Mrs. Kamiya (as a fox) (Digimon) *Daddy Dodo-Mr. Kamiya (as a fox) (Digimon) *Donny Dodo-Tai (as a fox) (Digimon) *Marie Dodo-Kari (as a fox) (Digimon) *Madame Chairbird-Jane Kangaroo & Jr (Horton (Chuck Jones Version)) *Imaginary Family Birds-Robin Hood, Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Foxxy Love (as a fox) (Drawn Together), and Swiper (Dora) *Postman-Homestar Runner (Homestar) *Cameos-Strong Bad (Homestar), Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (Sonic), Wormmon (Digimon) Toons at Walt Disney World *Quentin Fitzwalter-Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *Frogs-Turners, Fentons, Tucker, and Sam (Fairly Oddparents & Danny Phantom Respectively) *Random Lady-Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) *Michael Eisner-John Lasseter (Current Disney CEO) *Raven-Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Disney Cast-Themselves *Dog Catcher-Chief Wiggum (Simpsons) *Ice Cream Man-Mr. Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Dogs-Random Toon Dogs *Extras-Trigger, Nutsy (Disney's Robin Hood), Mortimer Mouse, Donald, Goofy (Disney), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pooh & Friends (Winnie the Pooh), Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers), Lazlo, Raj, and Clam (Camp Lazlo) The Tale of the Foxy Picnic *Storyteller Bunny-Professor Genius (as an owl) (Nemo) *Lugsy-Tai (as a fox) (Digimon) *Twitch-Kari (as a fox) (Digimon) *Dog-Courage (Courage) *Father Bunny-Sonic (Sonic) *Mother Bunny-Sally (Sonic) *Great Grandmother Bunny-Rosie *Babble-Ingrid (MGPAM) *Baby Bunny-Chibi Chibi (as a fox) *Be-Bop-Slips (MGPAM) *Bulbous-Gir in a dog suit (Zim) *The Farmer-Eustace (Courage) *Mayor Bunnyparte-Mayor (as a gopher) (PPG) *The Snail-Gary (Spongebob) *Snort-Jake Spidermonkey (MGPAM) Toon Christmas Carol *Ebenezer Scrooge-Bowser (Mario Series) *Belle-Namine (Kingdom Hearts) *Fred-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Fred's Wife-Ariel (Little Mermaid) *Ghost of Christmas Past-Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explorer) *Ghost of Christmas Present-Psycho & Sarah (Roger Rabbit & Roger Rabbit OC Respectively) *Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come-Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Extra Characters: Gravediggers-Weasels (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Cratchet's Other Son-Ray Ray (Juniper Lee) *Cratchet's Twin Daughters-Sherri & Terri (Simpsons) *Extras-Paper Mario 2 Characters, Delete (Cyberchase), Ami (Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi), Ash, Misty (Pokemon), and Kylie (Mario series) Toon Treasure Planet *Long John Silver-The Hacker (Cyberchase) *Billy Bones-Abraham Simpson (Simpsons) *Jim Hawkins-Delete & Ash (Cyberchase & Pokemon Respectively) *Polly Lobster-Meowth (Pokemon) *Clueless Morgan-James *Mad Monty-Jessie *Blind Pew-The blind boy (from Drawn Together) *Black Dog-Butch & Cassidy *Angel Marie-Minimus *Old Tom-Kenny *Real Old Tom-??? *Dead Tom-??? *Spotted Dick-??? *One-Eyed Jack-??? *Walleye Pike-??? *Jacques Roach-??? *Wander McMooch-??? *Begoony-??? *Mudwell the Mudbunny-??? *Brool the Ministrel-??? *Murray the Ministrel-??? *Gray Frackle-??? *Mrs. Bluveridge-??? *Short Stack Stevens-??? *Black Eyed Pea-Katz *Easy Pete-??? *Butler-??? *Captain Flint-Giovanni (Pokemon) *Calico Jerry-??? *Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Faced-Baby-Eating O'Brien-Bulma *Headless Bill-Headless Horseman (Disney) Toons from Space *K. Edgar Singer-Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Noah-Noah (Fantasia 2000 Version) *UFO Mania Producer-Sammy Melman (Histeria) *Agent Barker-Bobcat (Tales from the Crypt: The Third Pig) *Gate Guard-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Dr. Tucker-Lenkman (Chzo Mythos) *Shelley Snipes-Mandy (Totally Spies) *Female Armed Guard-Britney Britney (Fairly Oddparents) *General Luft-Major Monogram (Phineas & Ferb) *Hollywood Hogan as Man in Black-Wrasslor (Dial M for Monkey) *Lady with Potato Sculpture-Miss Information (Histeria!) *Joey-Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Pacey-Charity (Histeria!) *"UFO Mania" Announcer-Narrator (PPGs) *Writer-Tucker (Danny Phantom) *Director-Sam (Danny Phantom) *Other Agent-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Dr. Neuter-Doofenschmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Lab Rats-Random Imaginary Friends (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), & Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) *Cosmic Fish-Marlin & Dory (Finding Nemo) *Gonzo's Kind-Prince John, Mirage, & Various Toon Saiyans and Felines (First two, Robin Hood & Aladdin Respectively) Toon Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale-Frankie (Fosters) *Aunt Em-Mr. Herriman *Uncle Henry-Madam Foster *The Wizard-Mr. Magic (Spongebob) *Quentin Tarantino-JusSonic *Earl-??? *The Weatherman-Perch Perkins (Spongebob) *Kelly Osbourne-??? *Theater Man-Edgar (Aristocats) It's a Very Very Merry Toon Christmas *Daniel-Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Rachel Bitterman-Princess Morebucks (as a teen/adult) (PPGs) *Luc Fromage-Le Quack (Courage) *Glenn-??? *The Boss-Grand Councilwoman *Carson Daly-??? *Kelly Ripa-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Joe Rogan-??? *Molly Shannon-Eva (IGOR) *Triumph, the Comic Insult Dog-Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo (MST3K) *The cast of Scrubs- *Bill Lawrence-??? *Joe Snow-Mr. Freeze (Batman) *Fear Factor contestant-Pac-Man *Security Guard-Ralph (Animaniacs) *Angel 1-??? *Angel 2-??? *Fat Angel-??? *Safari Animal Tracker-Bad Parent Hunter (FOP) *Nancy Nut-What-Darla (Finding Nemo) *Nicki Nut-What-Dr. Phillip Sherman (Finding Nemo) *Handsome Executive-Justin (TDI) *Sally Ann Santa-??? *Sally Ann Representative-??? *Yoda-Carl in the Yoda Role (Family Guy; Blue Harvest) Adventures of Cream in Furryland *Grouches-Random Non-Anthro Furry Animals *Huxley-Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Queen of Trash-Shaak Ti (Star Wars) *Bug-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) *Grizzy-Angelica (as a mongoose) (AGU) *Pesties- A Toonpet Christmas: Letters to Santa *Michael Bloomberg-Mayor (Powerpuff Girls) *Cab driver-Shenzi (Lion King) *Santa Claus-Santa (Nightmare Before Christmas Version) *Claire's Mom-Serena (Sailor Moon) *Officer Meany-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Postal Worker-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Beaker's girlfriend-Holli Would (Cool World) *Claire-Rini (Sailor Moon) *Mafia guys-Rocky & Mugsy (Looney Tunes) *Joy-Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *Santa's chief elf-Young Link (Legend of Zelda) *Extra-Mr. Happy Tales from Toonland: The Beaver Prince *Sir Robin the Brave-Timmy Turner (as an adult) (Fairly Oddparents) *Princess Melora-Trixie Tang (Fairly Oddparents) *Baby Prince Kermit-Baby Version of Tommy *Gawain-Jack Fenton (as a dog) (Danny Phantom) *Kay-Tucker Foley (as a hedgehog) (Danny Phantom) *Garth-Cosmo (as a bird) (Fairly Oddparents) *Ector-Wanda (as a bird) (Fairly Oddparents) *King Rupert II-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *The Witch/Aunt Taminella-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Featherstone-Mr. Fussy (Mr. Men) Tales from Toonland: Hey Chatterella *Cinderella-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Fairy Godmother-Miss Magic (Mr. Men) *Prince Arthur Charming-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Stepmother-Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *King Goshposh-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *Rufus-Houndour (Pokemon) *Splurge-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *The Stepsisters-Miss Giggles & Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Big V (cameo here)-Mr. Metal (Mr. Men) *Kermit-Danny (as Mr. Men version called Mr. Halfa) The Toonpets *Gary- *Mary- *Tex Richman-Cyril Sneer (Raccoons) *Veronica- *Waitress- *Elderly Asian man- *Postman-Mail Carrier Fish (Spongebob) *Elderly Asian woman- *TV executive- *80s Robot-Johnny 5 (Short Circuit) *Walter-Harvey (Edna & Harvey) *Jack Black-Zeke (Ice Age) *Selena Gomez-Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Toonpets Most Wanted *Constantine-Dan Phantom *Dominic Badguy- *Jean Pierre Napoleon- *Nadya- *Tony Bennett- *Hugh Bonneville- *Sean "Diddy" Combs- *Jemaine Clement- *First AD- *Celine Dion/Piggy Fairy Godmother- *Lady Gaga- *Hobo Joe- *Maximum Security Prisoner- *Salma Hayek- *"Great Escapo" *Beefeater Vicar- *Big Papa- *Young Florist- *UPS Delivery Man- *Newspaper Delivery Girl- *GULAG Prisoner #1- *Berliner in Window- *Saoirse Ronan- *Til Schweiger/German Police Officer- *Danny Trejo- *Ivan, a GULAG Guard- *Usher- *Christoph Waltz- Danny's Swamp Years *Croaker- *Goggles- *Blotch- *Pilgrim- *Horace D'Fly-Ray (Princess and the Frog) *Jack Rabbit- *Vicki (snake)- *Kermit's Mom-Maddie & Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Roy- *Chico- *Dr. Hugo Krassman- *Mary- *Wilson- Apple Bloom's Jug Band Heart Warming Eve *Emmet Otter-Apple Bloom *Alice Otter-Applejack *Pa Otter (Mentioned)-Apple Bloom's Parents *Doc Bullfrog-Princess Celestia *UPDATE: James Badger- *Pop-eyed Catfish-Cheep Cheep (Mario) *Charlie-Scootaloo *Chuck Stoat-Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Fred Lizard-Bill McGill (Alice) *UPDATE: George and Melissa Rabbit- *Gretchen Fox-Diamond Tiara *UPDATE: Harrison Fox- *Harvey Beaver-Sweetie Bell *Hetty Muskrat-Rarity *Howard Snake-Kaa (Jungle Book) *UPDATE: James Badger *UPDATE: Jane- *UPDATE: Madame Squirrel- *UPDATE: Mrs. Mink- *UPDATE: Old Lady Possum- *UPDATE: Russ- *UPDATE: Sam Turtle- *UPDATE: Shirley and Nat Muskrat- *UPDATE: Squirrels- *Stanley Weasel-Heff & Stan (Pooh) *Wendell Porcupine-Spike *UPDATE: Will Possum- *UPDATE: Yancy Woodchuck- *Extras-Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, & Fluttershy (All unless mentioned from MLP: FIM) Toonpet Christmas Toy (linked to Julayla's Toy Story) *Rugby Tiger-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Ditz-Classic Goofy/Dippy Dog (Classic Disney) *Mew-Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Apple-Raggedy Ann & Andy (Raggedy Ann) *Balthazar-Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond Version) *Belmont-Spirit (Spirit) *Meteora-Penelope (Looney Tunes as heroine toy) *Cruiser-Benny the Cab (Benny the Cab) *Bleep-ROB (Super Smash Bros) *Ding-a-ling-Powerpuff Hotline (PPG) *Jamie-Clara (Nutcracker Prince) *Jesse-Fritz (Nutcracker Prince) *Molly-Louise (Nutcracker Prince) *Parents-Clara & Fritz's Parents (Nutcracker Prince) *Jack-in-the-Box-Krusty (Simpsons) *Eggie-Humpty Dumpty (Shrek/Puss in Boots) *Weegie the House Cat-Pavlova (Nutcracker Prince) *Mew Two-Fifi Le Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dauntless Dragon-Stan the Jabberwocky (Care Bears/Alice) *Sailor Toy-Hardock (TinTin) *Doll-Barbie (Toy Story Version) *Big Soldier-Pantaloon (Nutcracker Prince) *Toy Truck-Red (Cars) *Toys Frozen-Classic Amy Rose (Sonic), Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh), and Snoopy (Peanuts) *Extras-Bugs, Daffy (Looney Tunes), Classic Mickey, Classic Donald (Disney), & Calvin (Calvin & Hobbes) Mr. Happy's Christmas Tree *Mr. Willowby-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Baxter-Kristof (Frozen) *Miss Adelaide-Anna (Frozen) *Beverly Mouse-Cynthia & Teresa (Secret of NIMH) *Father Mouse-Justin (Secret of NIMH) *Mother Mouse-Mrs. Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Ned Mouse-Timothy & Martin (Secret of NIMH) *Bears-Three Bears (Looney Tunes) *Owls-Various Disney Owls Category:Lists